


We should have been better.

by ZayRay030



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Damian Wayne Angst, Damian Wayne Deserves Better, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Guilty Dick Grayson, Guilty Emiko Queen, Guilty Jason Todd, Guilty Teen Titans, Guilty Tim Drake, Guilty Wally West II, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Everyone wants to know why Damian Wayne is such a brat. And if they got some blackmail through it well who were they to complain. However they quickly start to regret their plan.Or that time Damian's brothers and the Teen Titans decided to get Damian drunk. Secrets were revealed and hearts were broken.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Teen Titans & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Wally West II & Damian Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 333





	We should have been better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not familiar with these characters so I'm sorry if I wrote them wrong. After this I might just stick to the Teen Titans who's personality I know.
> 
> Anyway, sorry if I made everyone complete assholes, I just wanted to write some Dami whump and it was one of the fic ideas I had for his character so I decided to do it.

“He's such a brat!” snapped Wally West II, as he sprinted away from another argument from Damian. “I mean, just because he's the team leader doesn't give him a reason to be such a dick!” he huffed as he flopped on the couch. 

“What did our esteemed leader do this time Kid Flash?” asked Emiko, as she lounged on the couch. She had a small smirk on her face and her hood was down, ready for another tale about what Damian did to piss off Wally. 

“He goes and gets on my ass for being clumsy and being lazy. Like dude, we aren't all raised by crazy assassins to keep up the stick up our ass posture.” snapped Wally, imitating on what he thought was how Damian walked. That brought out a bout of laughter from Crush. 

“Don't even get me started on the way he says I should work on my English better. It isn't our fault that we aren't raised by some old lady who gets revived every time she dies.” snapped Wally, flopping down in the couch after speeding from the kitchen to grab a cookie. 

“‘Halt your tongue against my mother, West, or you will perish by my sword!’” immited Crush. Another round of laughter was brought around the group. Not even Djinn could keep her giggle down at the accurate imitation of their small leader. 

“Why is the small man so mean?” asked Roundhouse. The poor guy, whilst he enjoyed having a laugh with his friends, wanted to know why it was always about the small man who brought him into this team. 

“Please. He's barely even a man!” snorted Emiko, as she laid down on the couch getting comfortable. Another round of laughter washed over the group.

“I mean there's a reason why his brothers call him demon spawn.” muttered Wally, pouting at the fact that he had Damian as a team leader. 

“I heard from Roy that Jason doesn't even really like the brat and just puts up with him.” muttered Emiko, snidely. 

“Well maybe we should ask him why he's so horrible?” suggested Djinn, but it sounded like a question, even to her own ears and that caused a snort to erupt out of Crush. 

“Please. Wayne's own brothers don't know and they barely even put up with him as it is.” muttered Crush, as she shifted on her bean bag. 

“Well I mean we can ask him.” said Emiko, slowly as if she just had an amazing idea. She slowly looked up and everyone could see a small gleam in her eyes. 

“What is it?” asked Roundhouse as he turned to her, clocking his head in excitement and confusion. He was looking forward to finding a way to get the little birdy to become closer to the group. 

“We get him drunk!” announced Emiko, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. 

“You can't be serious?” asked Wally after a beat if silence and turning to his side to look at her as if she was crazy

“Nope! Call it being related to Ollie Queen, but people always slip something out when drunk. All we need to do is find a way to get him drunk, ask him a few questions, find out why he's a little bitch, get some blackmail material as well and then knock him out and when he complains about his headache we'll just say we we were fighting a meta and he got knocked out.” said Emiko as she laid out her plan for the team. 

“That's… actually not a bad idea. Well done Queen.” muttered Crush in approval, as she nodded at the girls plan. 

“Wouldn't that be betraying his trust?” asked Djinn worriedly. She didn't know how she felt about breaking into Damians mind this way. Sure she wanted answers but she didn't want them this way. 

“Please, if anything he would be happy that we managed to be ‘competent’ and gather information from the enemy.” muttered Wally. “I'm in!” announced Wally as he stood up. 

“But Damian isn't the enemy!” protested Djinn. 

“True, but when we're gathering information on someone who's being an ass, then you get to make an exception.” said Crush as she stood up as well. 

“I want to learn more about Robin! I am in!” announced Roundhouse as he stood up as well, face lit up in excitement. 

“I guess. But I am not taking the blame if something goes wrong.” announced Djinn as she hovered down from the air and stood on her feet. 

“Great! I'll get the booze from Oliver and-” Emiko was interrupted by Wally who had a look of realisation on his face. 

“Wait! How are we meant to get him the alcohol?” he asked worriedly, wringing his hand at super speed. 

“Oh yeah!” muttered Djinn, as she also had the same look of realisation on her face. 

“Isn't your cousin friends with his brother or something West? Why don't you ask him or his brothers? I'm sure they'll tell you if they knew why.” said Crush, looking at him as if he was an idiot and at that moment Wally felt like an idiot. 

“Oh yeah!” he muttered, as he smacked his forehead.

“Great, I can't wait-” said Emiko excitedly, but then was cut off by the subject of their conversation. 

“Can't wait for what Queen?” he asked, but it sounded more like a demand coming from his mouth. 

“Umm…”

“At the fact that we're going to the club that opened up recently.” cut in Djinn smoothly, giving Damian a small smile. The gesture wasn't repeated and he turned around muttering “fools” as he walked away. And was it her imagination or did Damian look hurt for a second?

“We are so doing it now!” announced Wally, as he turned around. “I'm gonna go to his brothers. Be back in a-”

“Don't you dare-”

“Flash!” and he quickly disappeared, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. 

“WEST!!” yelled Crush after him. 

~With the BatBros~

“Ha, Dickie! Give me your coins!” announced Jason, as he won another round of poker. 

“How does that work! You cheated, didn't you?!” snapped Dick as he reluctantly gave his coins to Jason. 

“I did not! You just suck at this.” said Jason childishly , sticking his tongue out for effect. 

“How could you? Timmy! Jason is being a big meanie!” yelled Dick, to his younger brother. Tim, to his credit, was just working on his laptop, completely ignoring his immature older brothers and just getting his work done.

“And I'm supposed to be the youngest here.” muttered Tim, loud enough for his brothers to hear and he had to smirk when he heard indignant squawking. 

“Hey guys!” suddenly a boy in a yellow suit appeared out of thin air. Tim recognised him from Damians Teen Titans team. What had the brat done now to cause his teammate to come to the Manor? 

“Sup. Wally right? From the Demons team?” asked Jason as he raised an eyebrow at the speedster. 

“Jason! Be nice!” snapped Dick, coming to the Demon Spawns help. Jason just raised an eyebrow and Dick continued. “He may not be the nicest person out here, but if you got to know him then you would realise he's actually nice.” but Dick had a slightly unsure look on his face. 

“Anyway! So what are you doing here Wally? Came to escape the brat?” Tim asked, turning the conversation away from Dick and Jason to Wally. 

“Actually, I was wondering if you knew any ways to get Damian to relax slightly?” asked Wally, and he was rubbing his neck. Almost guilty about something. 

“Why? You wanna knock him out and dump him in the desert?” asked Jason, a small smirk on his face. Even Dick couldn't help the small snort, although he did whack the back of Jason's head.

“Actually, me and the team wanted to get him drunk.” announced Wally. He looked slightly bashful, but he kept his head high. 

Tim stared at him for a few seconds before setting his laptop on the coffee table near him and standing up. “I'm in!”

“Tim!” scolded Dick, turning to give him an incredulous look. 

“Me two!” announced Jason as he stood up, blue eyes lighting up in excitement. 

“Jason! Not you two!” scolded Dick, giving him the disappointed older brother look. Jason just scoffed. “Why do you even want to get him drunk?” demanded Dick as he turned to face Wally. 

“We want to know the reason why he's always so uptight.” said Wally casually, leaning against the wall. 

“I… can see how that would be nice. Me three.” when all he received were incredulous looks he retorted “What!? I have to make sure you don't go overboard and find a way to make him feel more comfortable around people to make him more pleasant.”

“Great! Now that the Golden Boy is in, what do we do?”

~Later on at night, at Mercy Hall.~

“So everyone knows their parts?” asked Tim as he stared at the people around. 

“Yeah! I bug him I till I can make him agree to go to the kitchen. 

“While that happens I mix the alcohol with his tea.” said Emiko, already holding up a bottle of wine. 

“The rest of us make sure the brat doesn't realise anything wrong.” muttered Crush, looking bored but everyone can tell that she was excited at the prospect of getting Damian drunk. 

“Good! Operation Get the Demon Spawn Drunk is a go!” announced Tim and everyone went to do their part. 

~Damian Wayne's Quarters~

Damian was just practicing his katana movements when he suddenly heard someone approaching. Quickly he turned around and it was God's wish that he hadn't taken out his brother's eyes. 

“Hey, Little D! I'm not exactly excited to look like Slade right now so can you lower your katana down, please?” asked his most arguably least annoying sibling. 

“Tt, Grayson. What are you doing here?” snarked Damian as he lowered down his sword and turned away from his brothers. 

“What? Do I need a reason to visit my baby brother?” Grayson asked all excited, except Damian could see a small glint of mischief in his eyes and when it looked like Grayson was going to hug him he quickly put his katana back up. 

“You do when you have a crazy man glint in your eyes like yours, Grayson.” snapped Damian as he turned away from the older man. 

“Aw come on Dami. That one hurt.” he had the nerve to pout at him and adopt a playful hurt look. 

“Good.” snapped Damian. 

“Anyway!” Grayson continued cheerfully, as if he hadn't heard him. “Let's go hang out with your Team! I want to see my baby brothers friends!” and that was the last warning Damian got before he was suddenly lifted up in the air and carried away in a sprint. 

~At the Sitting Room, before Damian and Dick arrive~

“You actually think he's going to fall for this?” asked Djinn as she looked at the tea that sat in front of one of the empty chairs. She had a nervous look and she couldn't stop the guilty feeling going through her body. 

“Yes he will. And plus if he doesn't drink it willingly we'll just call him a coward. That should speed things up a bit.” said Jason nonchalantly leaning against the counter. He had an excited glint in his eyes and Djinn can understand why people thought him crazy when he first came back as a villain. 

“Don't worry about it. We made sure that there were no vehicles and all weapons were out of his sight so he shouldn't get hurt.” Tim reassured, casting her a small smile. 

“His pride won't be so protected though.” interjected Wally smugly, holding up his phone. 

“How did Red Arrow get alcohol?” asked Roundhouse as he looked at Emiko in confusion. 

“The beautiful thing about your half-brother having a wife that has so much blackmail material is that she ends up telling you stuff when you're out on a girls night.” answered Emiko and she had a smirk on her face that promised no good. 

“Shut it! They're coming.” announced Crush gruffly from her place on the table. Everyone quickly adopted a casual air around them and made some light conversation around, but nobody could help their snicker as Damian was unceremoniously dropped in his chair, courtesy of Dick who sat on the one opposite him. 

“Hey demon brat! Guess who?” asked Jason mockingly as he smirked at Damian who was looking at him in poorly hidden confusion. 

“Todd? What are you doing here?” he asked, looking at him in confusion. 

“What? I don't get a welcome? And since when did you own the place Demon?” sarcastically asked Tim as he turned to face the baby of the family. Was it just him or did Damian flinch?

“Tt, whatever. And what are you doing here? I thought you were going to that club?” snapped Damian as he turned to the team, his bratty attitude concealing the hurt he felt at the fact that his brother would humiliate him in front of his team. 

“It was closed!” muttered Djinn in false disappointment. Damian didn't look twice at her and Djinn had to hold a breath of relief. 

“Anyway, brat. Try this. Alfred gave me a recipe.” said Jason as he shifted the attention away from Djinn and onto him. 

“And I care?” snapped Damian, raising an eyebrow at him haughtily and crossing his arms. Everyone grit their teeth. Just a few minutes and they'll discover his secrets. 

“What scared?” mocked Crush. 

“The great Robin? Scared of some tea that his brother had put time in making? If the League knew…” It was low for Emiko to use the League against him but it had the desired effect as he grabbed the cup and drowned it in one gulp not even stopping to see if it was poisoned. 

Wally smirked as Damians eyes became hazy. So he was a lightweight? That would be fun to mess around with. 

“So Damian, how do you like being part of the Titans?” asked Wally, hiding his phone slightly but angling it so he can record Damians face. 

“It's nice and all but I want people to trust me when I give them instructions.” Damian says, surprising everyone. He was swinging his legs around and his eyes were bright and unfocused. 

“What does Robin mean?” asked Roundhouse as he looked at Damian in confusion at his confession. 

“Well, everyone here is already such good friends! And I really wanna be a part of it! But no one likes me because those lot-” he pointed at Tim, Jason and surprisingly Dick “-have told everyone about how bratty I was or that I was an assassin before. So the next best thing I could do was just live up to it. I mean Tim still doesn't trust me and it really hurts…” he trailed off at the end, tears gathering in his eyes and to everyone's growing horror he began crying. 

“And I know I'm not the nicest person out there or the most obedient, but it hurts when my father doesn't trust me enough to go out on my own. And it gets really lonely in the Manor when no-one is there and none of you wanna hang out with me. “ Damian says, not aware of his tears, and if he was, it didn't look like cared

“And I keep hearing everyone talk about how much of a brat I am and you always talk about how you want a new team leader and how much you hate me. And my own brothers would rather spend time with their own teams and not me. And that really hurts when I see them make time for each other.” sobbed out Damian and everyone's guilt wasn't decreasing, only increasing as Damian continued to talk. Quickly, Jason wrapped his arms around him in a hug and everyone slowly started to join in. Even Crush. 

“Baby Bat, we are so sorry.” murmured Jason as he looked at Damian in horror as the realisation of what he did to his baby brother caught up. 

“We'll try harder, baby. We love you, okay.” said Tim as he squeezed Damian tightly. 

“Don't ever doubt our love for you Damian.” murmured Dick as he gave a kiss to Damians forehead. 

The Teen Titans were quick to give Damian the same reassurances while also trying to stop their own tears. Soon Damian cried himself to sleep on Jason's lap and everyone gathered around looking ashamed of themselves. 

“So. What now?” asked Wally. When he got a few looks he snapped. “We can't exactly bring this shit up when he wakes up. We betrayed his trust.”

“We know. How do you think we feel? We're his older brothers.” snapped Tim, glaring at the younger. “We're supposed to protect him and get rid of his fears. Not make them become a reality.”

“And we're his team. He picked us out of every other hero out there and we betrayed our leader and octrisised him. We fucked up just like you.” snapped Emiko coming to Wally's aid. 

“What we are going to do is to treat him how we are supposed to treat him. Like family.” said Dick talking over everyone. 

Everyone just nodded, their guilt was consuming them too much. Jason quickly stood up and walked out with Damian in his arms, Tim and Dick flanking his sides. 

“We really fucked it this time.” muttered Crush, and for once, no one could argue with her. 

~In the morning, Damian's Room~

When Damian woke up it was to a bagging head ache and the feeling of his head being attacked by a sledge hammer. He then felt a human body under him and when he looked up he saw 2 blue eyes looking down at him. Damian couldn't quiten his yelp even if he tried. 

Quickly the pair of blue eyes that belonged to his tallest brother became worried and Jason sat up. 

“What's wrong, baby bat?” he asked frantically, looking around to make sure there were no bruises on his body. 

Suddenly he felt other people look at him and when he looked around he saw Tim and Dick look at him in worry and guilt. 

“My head.” Damian couldn't quite believe that he could whine like that, but apparently he can. 

“We'll get you some tea for that, okay Dami.” said Tim, gaze soft but full of guilt and shame as he soothingly rubbed his back. 

“What happened?” he asked, snuggling up to Jason and Jason was quick to put an arm around him. 

“You gained an injury during a mission.” answered Dick. If Damian had been listening better he would have heard the lilt in Dicks voice that would usually tell people if he's lying. However, his head was throbbing so he didn't pay attention to Dick’s voice and just listened to his words. 

“How is the team?” Damian asked, suddenly panicking. Had he failed to protect the team? Were they gonna kick him out? Were they going to hate him? Where they going to-

“The team’s fine, baby bat. They just feel guilty that you got hurt.” mumbled Jason in his hair. 

“I'm used to it though. They aren't.” Damian replied. If he had looked at Tim he would have seen the wince that the boy gave, however he was happily tucked in Jason's chest and content. 

“You're no longer going to be hurt baby. We'll make sure of it.” vowed Dick

Damian didn't say anything about their strange behaviour. He'll figure it out. Right now he's sleepy and his brother's arms were comfortable. ‘It feels nice to be a part of this’, thought Damian as darkness consumed his vision.


End file.
